A problem often encountered when using a paintbrush to paint is the accumulation of excess paint on the brush's bristles when the brush is inserted into the supply of paint. If the brush is used directly after being inserted into the paint, the excess paint will often drip, and the paint being applied to a surface can often be too thick and uneven. The common solution for this problem is for the painter to run the sides of the brush against a surface, for example, the inside lip of a paint can, to remove the excess paint from the brush. While improving the quality of the paint application, this practice leads to other problems. The excess paint often drips, runs down the side of the paint can, or enters the lip of the paint can, which can make the replacement of the paint can lid both messy and frustrating.